


Soulmate 21

by MaggYme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: When one turns 21, the eldest Soulmate wakes up in the body of the younger Soulmate to spend the birthday with her or him.Now is your turn to become 21…





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on (y/n) wake up, it is your 21rst birthday.” Loki heard the voice of an him unknown female mumble.

“Just five more minutes.” He felt himself say.

That is not my voice. Could it be…

“Do you want your soulmate to see only the back of your eyelids? Rise and shine.”

It is. So, this is my Soulmate. I almost stopped believing.

“Fine.” His Soulmate grumbled. “He or she better get used to me not being a morning person. And if I am the older one who cares?”

“(y/n) get ready, we have a lecture as well in half an hour.” The other voice shouted again.

A lecture? So, she visits, what do Midgardian call it – College. I wonder what she is specialising in.

“Jo Soulmate if you are creeping, just wanted to let you know I am going to change now. Just you know. Although it won´t do a difference. Soulmates were made to be together, so you will probably see me naked one day so why not now.” She mumbled, and Loki chuckled about her attitude and way of thinking.

He felt her get out of her bed and stumble towards a big closet filled with all different kind of clothes. Baggy- stuff, dresses almost every kind of clothing was there.

“What will I wear, lets see. A dress? To cold. Tight jeans? To tight. Mhm- Let´s settle for something comfortable. Yes, this it is.”

Loki felt his soulmates heart jump in glee, when she settled on what she would be wearing.

I wonder what you chose. He thought and couldn´t supress a smile when he saw the black t-shirt that said. ´keep calm and kneel to Loki. ´ in neon green letters.

“Really. You are going to wear that shirt? What shall your soulmate think?”

“It doesn´t matter, my soulmate will like whatever I wear, and the other way around, so why pretend what I am not? And maybe asshole will leave me alone. Maybe I am the elder one of us two and I will wake up one morning in the body of my soulmate.” She answered.

“Whatever, come on we need to hurry.” Her friends sighted with a smile.

Running across, what Loki believed was the park of a bigger campus, he tried to find out where he was exactly.

This looks quite beautiful. But still no indication on where I am. And what was that about an asshole you said (y/n)?

The building (the auditorium was situated in) was modern but had a classical feeling to it. The room was only half full (what to expect from a lecture at 8 am?) and the two women chose a seat in one of the higher rows.

“What are your plans for tonight? Party?” His soulmates friend started another little conversation.

“No. We have an important lecture tomorrow, remember? But we can go partying after that. What do you think Rosi?”, (y/n) suggested and Loki made a mental note to meet her there.

“Sounds good. What about your soulmate?”

“Should he or she listen right now- feel free to see this conversation as your invitation. And bring a few friends as well- the more the merrier.”

“I am in.” A male answered von besides her and Loki felt his soulmates body tense and fill with disgust.

“What do you want Kevin?” Rosi sneered, laying a reassuring hand on (y/n)´s leg.

“Well she just invited me to her party, didn´t she?” The unwanted guest grinned and Loki wanted nothing more than to hex him into a frog, or goat.

“You are not my Soulmate.” (y/n) growled.

No, he´s not! Be careful what you are going to do mortal.

“How do you want to know that? I am a month younger than you and that means you will be waking up in my body.”

“You are disgusting. I told you to stay away from me, and jet you are here. Come on Rosi, we leave. This lecture isn’t worth my sanity.”

“´No´ not always mean no! See you tomorrow Love.” The young man shouted after her and Loki wanted nothing more than to punch that boy in the face and show him, who´s soulmate (y/n) really was.

The rest of the day went by in a flight, after leaving the auditorium they straight went towards an ice cream saloon and then shopping for something to wear for her birthday party.

Loki felt relaxed and wished the day to end soon, so he can return to his soulmate and meet her in person.

“Ah brother, finally awaken from your nap?” Thor greeted him, when he entered the common area of the Avengers compound.

“Something like that brother, something like that.” Loki smiled, his skin almost glowing in glee.

“What got Reindeergames so happy? He looks like he just met his Soulmate.” Tony piped up and Loki couldn’t but smile even wider upon the mention on (y/n).

“You did brother. Didn’t you? I am happy for you. Tell me how she is, or is it a he?”

“(Y/n). She is a student here in New York. She lives with her best friend Rosi and has an interesting character.”

“Well she has to if she is your soulmate. Tell me when we meet her?”

“She is celebrating her birthday today and invited me and friends, ´the more the merrier´.” Loki quoted her. “I wouldn’t call all of you friends, but you are close enough.”

“Well then the evening program is settled. Avengers, get ready to meet Mischief´s soulmate.” Tony declared, and everybody hummed in approval.

###### 

“Ah, there is my Soulmate.” (y/n) heard Kevin slur into her ear and she nearly puked, a shiver of disgust went down her spine.

“You know it is true.” His hands touched her shoulders.

“I will tell you one more time, that date was the biggest mistake I ever did, and you are NOT my Soulmate.”, (y/n) growled, pushing the hands away. It took her every centimetre of restrain not to kick the man in his balls.

“Yes, you are, you just don´t know it jet. But I do, and I will relish every moment when you wake up in my body. Knowing you will be inside of me. I can´t wait.”

“Well thank goodness then that you are not her Soulmate.” A silken voice stated from behind her, a voice she had wanted to hear for a long time.

“What is it to you? Stay out of it. Kevin sneered.

“I believe she said no, more than once and let me put this clear. No ALWAYS means no. Now would you be so kind and leave, me and my comrades are here to celebrate a 21 birthday.” Loki growled, pushing the mans hands of her shoulder.

Wait what? It can´t be. He- is he my soulmate?

“And just for the record, I really like the shirt you chose yesterday. But let me be clear, you will never need to kneel before me, unless you want to.”


	2. Chapter 2

„So, you are Reindeergames soulmate-“ The man that was known as Iron Man asked (y/n).

“Apparently.” The young woman shrugged with a slightly unsure voice, she still couldn’t believe it. “Why, is there a problem with that? If yes, I don´t care. Its not like you can change anything. Bye the way thanks for the help. I hope he will leave me alone now.”

“If he´s smart-“, Loki grinned with a sinister smile on his face.

“-then he probably won´t. Dammit. Can I make requests on what you will do to him? I have a few ideas.” The young woman grinned.

“Of course. What do you have in mind?”

“Freeze his dick!” Another female shouted and hugged (y/n) from behind.

“Rosi.” Loki greeted her with a little bow of his head.

“Damn girl. Your soulmate is Loki, are you kidding me?” She grinned and handed her best friend a drink. “Here no idea what it is called but the bartender said it is the perfect drink to celebrate a 21st birthday.”

“Don´t you want to introduce us? Mother would have your head.” Thor laughed and Rosi escaped a little squeal, she hadn´t seen the other avengers jet.

“Oh my god. (y/n) that are the Avengers, they are all here. Does that mean the drinks are on Mr Stark?”

“Rosi.”, the birthday girl scolded with disbelieve in her voice, but the others only laughed.

“What? I would count it as his present for you.” She said with an innocent smile on her face.

You really loved her, but sometimes she was a bit off, what only made her more lovable. One morning she was behaving like a mother hen only to become the biggest party girl the same evening.

“Alright, this is (y/n) and I am Rosi, we know who you are, so now let’s celebrate.” Rosi grinned, pulling her friend back into a tight hug before dragging her towards the bar.

Of course, did Tony Stark pay for any drink the little birthday group drank and soon the two women and some of the Avengers were drunk, only the Asgardians and the Supersoildiers were absolute sober.

“Sooo- how did you l-like it to wake up in my body?” (y/n) slurred and Loki couldn´t but chuckle.

“It was quite interesting. I never thought though I would have a soulmate.” He whispered into her ear and she turned around. Somehow she had ended up on his lap, his arms holding her in a close embrace.

“Why are you saying that?”

“Us Asgardians don´t always have a soulmate, therefor it was not often heard of having a soulmate of another realm. And I am of age for a long time now.”

“No. That would have been so sad. Sorry I wasn´t born earlier.” She sobbed with guilt in her eyes.

“Don´t be. I don’t know if I would have reacted the same way if you were. Its perfect as it is.” He smiled.

“Ok. I am happy you are my Soulmate. You were always my favourite. I only never could pinpoint why, until now.”

“I am honoured. You seem tired, would you allow me to escort you back to your dorm?” Loki breathed into her ear after she yawned loud.

“That would be nice. I just need to let Rosi know.”

“She left with some guy an hour ago, to go back to his room. She said her goodbyes to you.”  
“Really? – It seems I really need to sleep- carry me piggy back? I don´t feel like walking-” She slurred with an pleading look in her eyes and she couldn’t believe her luck, when Loki kneeled down.

“Only for you. Now hurry before I change my mind and you have to walk.” He smirked over his shoulders towards her.

Not wanting to walk on her own, she quickly got on his back and Loki carried her to her dorm, earning strange looks.

“(y/n), we are here. You need to wake up.” She heard ´him whisper into her ear.

“I am awake. I am awake.” She mumbled and reached for her keys. Welcome to my little palace- well you already know how I life. Will you stay?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Why not? I could do with cuddles right now, today was exhausting.”

“Then I may stay.” Loki smiled, and his soulmate began to grin like never before.

Walking into her room, she changed into her sleeping clothes and let herself fall onto her bed.

Comfy. Shit he won´t have something to change into.

“Just get one of my huge baggy shirts to sleep.” She motioned towards her closet without moving an centimetre.

“That wont be necessary. I will make something using my magic.”

When her matrass didn’t dip a few minutes later, she turned around, Loki was still standing in the doorway to her room , although he had changed into a loose green shirt and black trousers.

“You know if you want to sleep, you may want to get in the bed. Don´t worry I don´t bite.” She grinned tired.

“Maybe I do-“

“Then I will just bite you back. Come on I really am tired.”

Chuckling about her smart remark, he slowly stepped forward and laid down next to her keeping a bit distance between them. His mother had taught him to respect the private room of a female, soulmate or not. Having her on his lap in a bar is different to sharing a bed, having sex or not.

“You know, I would have never thought to share my bed with the god of mischief. I hope it is comfortable enough.” (y/n) whispered half asleep.

“As long as I share it with you it is the only place were I want to be.”  
“Cheesy.” She laughed.

“Sleep now (y/n). I will still be here when you wake up.”

“Ok. Do you mind cuddling with me? I am a bit cold and you seem comfortable.”

Instead of an answer, she felt his strong arms sneak around her waist pulling her against his strong chest.

“This would be the first time someone asks a frostgiant to spend warmth.” Loki smiled against her skin.

“You better get used to it. I love to cuddle.”

“I will remember that. Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

Listening to each other’s heartbeats and breathing, the two soulmates quickly fallen asleep.


	3. Happy Halloween

It was a wonderful day and the young woman would be attending an annual party at Stark Tower. As it was Halloween she had to attend wearing a costume.

“Yo (Y/n), are you exited for the party? I still can´t believe you are the soulmate of Loki. But hey I am not complaining, all always wanted to see the insides of that tower.” Rosi called from the other side of the apartment they shared.

“Crazy right? So, did you find a costume you want to wear?” She laughed.

“Yeah. Believe it or not but THE black widow helped me find it. That woman is incredible.”

“She is. But they all are super nice. So what is your costume?” (y/n) asked interested, they had gone costume shopping separately and neither of them had told what they decided to wear that evening.

“Well, it is Halloween so there are only two things to wear.” Rosi stated, her grin evident in her voice.

“Who of you is the nun and who the demon?”

“Take a guess.”

“You both are demons.”

“Hell yeah we are. What could be better than going as a sexy succubus?”

“You really need to get laid. Don´t you?”

“I wouldn´t complain if it would happen.” She heard her best friend laugh, “What about you? What are you going to look like?”

“Take a guess.” (y/n) grinned, the costumed laid on the bed.

“Mhm. You will be going as Loki? You wanted to do this for years now.” She mused.  
“Nope. Guess again.”

“Thor.”

“Nope. I am not that predictable- come on. Like you said there are only two things to get dressed as on Halloween.”

As soon as she had said that, Rosi´s head poked into her room.

“Don´t tell me- you didn´t-“

“Yepp, I am a little demon as well. You sure you didn´t looked into my closet? I had this costume first after all.” The young woman grinned.

“What colour scheme? I am red and Nat is white.”

“Green. My soulmates colours after all.”

“Does he know what you will be wearing?”

“Nope. But I am sure he will like it.”

“Sure he will, you are his soulmate after all and who doesn´t like to see his soulmate half naked.” Rosi laughed and stuck her tongue out towards her friend.

“I know, right. But you know me, I am not show to much skin, I don´t need to woo anyone, I have my man. I took the more elegant approach and aimed for the queen of hell look.”

“That’s why there is that green dress on your bed. Its sexy as hell. Come we need to get ready.”

Two hours later the women had been dressed in their outfits for the night.

Rosi had her hair put into waves. Two little horns were glued to her forehead with the help of fx-makeup. Red contact lenses helped to bring over the demonic look and the corsage, short skirt and high heels was what made it sexy.

(Y/n) on the other hand were dressed in a floor long green dress with a slid on the side that ended at her hip. A golden belt secured the dress at her waist and her shoulders were free. She had used food dye to dye her hands and arms in a deep black (so they looked like they were burned) as well as her fingernails. Black contact lenses gave her face the demonic possessed look as well as the two ram horns she had glued to an alice band and painted so they looked like they were covered with blood. Three face emeralds (she had glued to her forehead) resembled a crown.

“GIIIRL, you really look like a queen. I swear you just won every costume contest in the USA.”

“Thank you.” She blushed, “ You are sexy as hell as well. I bet we win best group costume, even though we haven’t planned anything.”

“The car should be here any moment. Let´s take one last picture and then lets go. I can´t wait to drink with them.”

“They are on a mission first though. But they should be back around ten pm.” (Y/n) explained.

###### 

It was 11 pm, and (y/n) and Rosi were currently sitting at the bar waiting for their cocktails being made, when an elderly drunk man approached them.

“He-hello you beautifu-ul girls.” He slurred, and the women nearly fainted smelling the alcoholic breath of his.

“Pater.” The Queen of Hell answered in an neutral tone (he had chose the innovative costume of an monk) sending her friend a look to tell her to get away as soon as possible.

“Wh-why don´t you come with me and we do a little exorcize, if you know what I me- mean.” He hickuped leaning closer to the two women, Natasha to go on the mission as well, so they were the only two demons at the party, alongside a ton of slutty angels and catwomen. One could think this was a dorm party and not one held by the billionaire Tony Stark.

He didn´t just said that. Dude you are at least fifty.

Both women looked at each other in shock, neither of them could believe what they had just heard.

“I am sorry. But I am waiting for my Soulmate.” She declined, hoping it would be enough to get rid of that man, but to avail.

“Don´t lie to me sweetheart.”

“I am not lying. He is currently on a mission and should be back any second. You better leave us alone.”

“No need to play hard to get. I know you are lying.”

Seriously. Seriously. What is it with me and assholes! FUCK OFF.

“She isn´t lying and I am not interested either. Get lost.” Rosi growled and turned back towards the bar, (y/n) did the same thing.

Seconds later a loud Smack could be heard and (y/n) felt her left cheek sting.

He didn´t just slab my ass, did he?

She just wanted to empty her freshly received drink over his head, when she saw Loki approach.

Why don´t we have some fun.

“I am over here!” She shouted catching her soulmates attention.

“Hello (y/n) how was your day? I hope you had not too much fun without me.” Loki smiled, placing a tender kiss on the top of her hair, carefully to not lose an eye to her horns.

“We didn´t. There were offers though.” Rosi piped in, her eyes fixed on the monk that had paled since Loki had shown up.

“What do you mean Rosi?” The god of mischief wanted to know.

“The PATER over there just invited us to a personal exorcism, if you know what he means. Not to mention he just slabbed your soulmates ass mere seconds ago.”

Now the men looked like he wanted to faint.

“He did what?” Loki growled, slowly turning around his eyes glowing red and green magic was swirling around his hands.  
“No. It wasn´t. I didn’t meant to. Please don´t kill me.” He panicked and the young woman feared he might get an heart attack.

“You didn´t slap my Soulmates behind then? Are you saying she is lying?” Loki sneered.

“Yes- I mean no.” sweat dripped down his face.

“Decide.” Loki boomed, and to underline his words his clothing shifted and he was now dressed in his usual battle attire-complete with staff and horned helmet, “I am waiting.”

“I apologise. I crossed a line. It will not happen again.” His pleading eyes were cast on (y/n).

Funny how fast people can get sober facing danger.

“Come. I already spent enough time at this bar. Lets walk around and have some fun.” She suggested.

Loki took her offer and after Natasha had joined Rosi, the pair disappeared into the masses of people.

“DON´T DO ANYTHING I WON´T DO!” Rosi called after them, ending up laughing out loud about the middle finger she send her in a friendly mocking way.

This could be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the evening was fun and after Nat had changed into her succubus outfit, the trio of hell was completed. Loki even let two beautiful spears and whips (matching the colourscheme) appear, so now Natasha and Rosi were the two royal champions to (y/n)´s queen of hell. And they looked awesome as hell together.

Loki was a bit lazy and just turned into his Jotun form, all the while Thor (who had lost a bet to Tony) had to go as a dog, so there was a real Labrathhor running around. Tony went as Iron Man, the others stayed casual and the young woman tried more than once to use one of her eyeliner to turn them into cats, she only managed to draw a little smiley on Bucky´s hand, because she had been able to perfect her puppy eyes over the years.

More than once did one of the guest jump away, when they realized Loki wasn´t wearing a costume and really was a nearly two and a half meter tall frost giant; others, like Falcon, handed him their warm drinks to cool down again, though he only tolerated it from the other Avengers, Rosi and his soulmate.

“You know, I like this form of yours, especially during summer; I will never ever overheat again with you with me.” She grinned up to him, her arms sneaked around his waist.

“I am eager to help, my Love. But I fear I won´t be able to walk around in my Jotun form, because most people will fear me.” He mumbled, his head craned down, so he was able to look into her black eyes.

“Why don´t you show me how you live here? You always came to me to visit.” She breathed, a smile tucking at her lips.

“Are you tired?”

“A bit, and the horns start to itch, and my eyes become dry.” You explained.

“Well, then I am glad to show you. Do you want to say Rosi good by first?” He breathed into her ear.

“Of course, do you know where she is? I am too small to find her in this mass.”

“She is over at the bar with Steve and Sam.” He answered, motioning for her to lead the way.

“Yo Rosi. I am tired, will you stay here, or will you take a ride back to our dorm?” (y/n) asked.  
“I will stay. Have fun. See you tomorrow.” She grinned. “And remember, always use protection.”

“You as well, girl. You as well!” She hugged her friend good night and waved the others.

###### 

“See you tomorrow (y/n).” The others answered when she and Loki left towards the elevator.

Loki guided his soulmate from the elevator to part of the floor he shared with his brother. Since they ended their differences they were almost inseparable.

“I am sharing this floor with my brother, though the east side is all mine and his the west. He won´t come and bother us. Come I will show where you were we will sleep. And where you can shower.” He breathed into her ear and Goosebumps wandered down her spine.

“Do you have something I can sleep in or do I need to do it naked, with only your embrace as cover. She grinned with a little wink.

“mhm. I think I will do the latter now.” He smirked, opening the door to his bedroom for her.

The room was gorgeous: The colour scheme was black and green with silver highlights like candleholders and doorknobs. The centre was a King-sized bed with a green baldachin and silver and black sheets and pillow. Regardless all the black, the room was still bright and full of light although it was only the moon shining into it.

“Wow. Loki this is incredible.” His Soulmate breathed in awe.

“I am glad you like it. The bath is to your right and you can use whatever you want to. What do you Midgardian say? Me casa is su casa. And whatever is mine is yours.”

He had turned back into his Asgardian form during your way here and was now sitting on the edge of his bed in only some loose pair of trousers and shirt.

“I think I need weeks to get this colour out of my skin. But it was worth the look. Did you already took a shower after your mission?” She asked her Soulmate.

“No, I didn´t. I just couldn´t wait to see you again. But what are you aiming for, my Love?” He breathed, pulling (y/n) against his chest.

“I mean, you could join me and help me, if you want that is.” She smiled against his lips.

“Of course. Here let me help you.”, he answered. His hands brushed over her arms and shoulders up to her face engulfing her lips with his.

“mhm. Come, love why don’t we go into the bathroom. And I help you with cleaning the beautiful body of yours.” 

“If you want to.” She smiled.

The next half an hour, the couple stood under the shower, their hands roaming each other´s body, placing kisses on whatever skin they could reach.

“You are so beautiful. I can´t believe you are my Soulmate, (y/n).” Loki breathed against her hair. “Come let´s get you to bed, you look tired and the mission was exhausting.”

“Mhm, sounds good.” (y/n) yawned, cuddling with the towel Loki had handed her.

“Here my Love, I don´t want you to become ill.” And with an wink of his hand, (y/n) was dressed in a lose shirt that smelled like him.

Two minutes later the couple laid beneath the covers, Loki the big spoon and (y/n) the small one.

“I am glad you are my Soulmate, Loki. Mhm- good nigh´-“

Within a second the young woman was sound asleep in the man´s arms, who in return couldn´t leave his eyes of the peaceful looking woman.

What have I done to deserve you as a Soulmate. Sleep well, I love you.


	5. Happy End

„God dammit Rosi, sit down and shut up!” (y/n) scolded her best friend for the third time that day.

“How can you stay this calm?” She breathed, gulping down half her cocktail.

“How can´t you not? It is my wedding after all and not yours.” She laughed with a little shook of her head, “And you know I don´t give a damn about what others will think. Loki and I are Soulmates, so we are on the same page and the others? If they don´t like what they see they can leave. It is our day after all, so what?”

“You are incredible. I am so glad we are best friends.” Rosi grinned, pulling the bride into a tight hug.

“I love you too Rosi. Now, I believe we need to get ready, because as much it is our day- I don´t want to anger Natasha and Pepper, they are waiting to do my make-up.”

“Yeah, better not anger the assassin.” Rosi laughed, handing her best friend the dress.

“Come I will help you get in.”, little tears glittered in her eyes and the bride pulled her best friend in a hug, “Don´t cry. Or I will cry as well and then we have a worried God of Mischief on our tails.”

“Nope, we don´t want that! Though Thor could comfort me any time. Or Bucky.”

“You are incredible Rosi.”

“And you look stunning. I still think you should wear your `kneel` shirt though.”

“Nah- Can you close the zip please?”

“Here you go. Come let´s check you out one last time in the mirror.”

Pulling her best friend in front of the mirror, Rosi let out a high pitched scream of joy.

“Giiirl, that hurt- but you are sooo right!”

(y/n)´s wedding dress reminded her of the one Marilyn Monroe wore in the iconic shooting on the air vents, only hers wasn´t white but in a so light silver that it almost looked white (in the shadow) and like moving water whenever light fell on it. The jewellery she wore was made of silver and emeralds.

“You look stunning, (y/n)!” Pepper exclaimed upon entering.

“Yeah. Hot!” Natasha laughed, “Come, the others are waiting, and I think I saw Loki trying to sneak away once or twice already. Damn that man is a nervous wreck. One could think he fears you will run away.”

“Idiot. Alright, Ladies do your magic and get me ready. I don´t really want a freaked-out god running around.”

###### 

The wedding was held in the common area of the tower (Tony had taken it upon himself to pay for the decorations and the food- although it was only the Avengers and Rosi attending it) and would be only consisting on exchanging vows and Thor would speak the blessing afterwards.

Thor and his brother were already standing in front of the huge glass front waiting for the wife to be to appear. The others stood casually in a little half circle in front of them. They talked with hushed voiced between each other, until FRIDAY started to play a version of the wedding march. Immediately everybody went silent and Loki turned towards the elevator that would bring him his wife.

“I though I said no march,” (y/n) mumbled.

“You know Tony.”

“His luck he is paying for the booze and food. FRIDAY, may you please play my choice of music? To lighten up the mood a bit?” the bride smiled and could only barely supress a laughter when the imperial march from Star Wars started to echo through the room, and the looks of the gathered people turned into confusion, bewilderment and finally amusement.

“Really (y/n)?” Rosi laughed.

“What?” She asked innocent.

“You are beautiful. (y/n)” Loki breathed when she reached him.

“You are looking not to bad yourself.” (y/n) answered.

“Shall we begin?” Thor boomed, grinning like a child on Christmas eve. And they did, after ten minutes of changing vows, Thor declared his brother and Soulmate husband and wife. He also informed her that she know has the live span of an Asgardian.

Applaud erupted when the newly wed kissed for the first time.

“I believe it is a tradition to throw a bouquet of flowers after an earth wedding?” Loki breathed into his wife´s ear.

“It is, though I didn´t really think about it.” (Y/N) answered.

“Here.” Was his answer and with a little wink of his hand, a beautiful white bouquet appeared in her hands.

“Alright Ladies! Get ready!” The bride shouted, making a few males (mostly Tony Stark) groan.

“Can you make it so Pepper catches it? Without being too obvious?” She whispered.

“My pleasure, my love.” Loki smirked, time to cause some Mischief.

Just like they had planned, did Pepper catch the flowers, causing Tony to glare into their general direction.

“Till death-” (y/n) mumbled, giving her husband a kiss.

“-And into Valhalla.” Loki ended.


End file.
